


The Coming out of Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Bakery, Cute, Label AU, Love, M/M, Non-Bianary/Genderfluid!Cryda, Self-Esteme, Sex, Slash, Soup for the soul of someone who is struggling with identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roulé never know what Crydamoure reserved him.<br/>But what he didn't expected was a coming out !<br/>Can the angel find his place ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We have to talk about it .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelprettyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pastelprettyboy), [melancholyrobbuts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=melancholyrobbuts).



> This is dedicated to pastelprettyboy !  
> You are fine just the way you are buddy . A fine boy.  
> And this is for all transgender ,non-binary , genderfluid , everyone that struggles with identity.  
> AND THIS DEDICATED TO AMERICA THAT LEGALIZED SAME SEX MARRIAGE AND EVERYONE WHO FIGHT FOR LOVE AND GOD BLESS ALL MY LGBTQIA+ FRIENDS <3

Crydamoure wiped his tears as he stopped in front of the coffee where Hailey , his best-friend , worked . It was almost closed time and he was sure she would be alone. When he entered the coffee she said : 

''Bonjour , welcome to.... Guillaume ,why are you crying ? Err , come here ! '' 

She stepped out of the counter , her short caramel hair under a net , she took it off with her green appron and she held Cyrdamoure in her arms , worried : 

''I ... I am so confused.'' said Crydamoure , pouting. '' I think i'm genderfluid or-or Non Binary.''

Hailey gasped and patted the back of the young dj , saying : 

''You , stay here . I'm making your favourite latte and you tell me everything.''

She did , and after she sat with Crydamoure that sipped his drink saying : 

''I don't feel like gender is important for me. Sometimes I feel like a boy but sometimes like a girl. I'm confused , uncomfortable. And like , it sucks , because I hate being sexually confused. ''

He waved his hair of a dramatic way , and crossed his legs , squealing : 

''I think I just feel gross and shit. I'm questioning everything and I don't know ; and it feels i've never been sure of anything ! ''

Heart shaped tears fell and he hid his face with his palms. Hailey rubbed his hands , whispering : 

''But , Crydamoure , it's ok ; we accept you . We love you as you are. You are unique and wonderfull ; as a boy , as a girl ,as a non-binary as everything you want to be. You will still be you . Trust me , I know what you are talking about , my boyfriend is trasngender . But he is one hell of a hot boy right now. Trust me , the first step is accepting it. There is nothing wrong or bad about feeling that way  , it's normal. If it's who you are then it's you .''

Crydamoure wiped his eyes and sighed : 

''But what about Rou Rou.... What if Roulé...''

She rolled her eyes , her  crimson lips curving into a teasing smile : 

''Well that old men will accept you or else I break his legs.''

Crydamoure giggled , and hugged Hailey : 

''You're the real , thanks Hailey.''

She smiled and patted his back : 

''It'a natural sweetie.''

As she said that , a boy entered the café . He wore pastel blue shirt with ash-black  jeans. He was holding a flower bouquet : 

''Hey Hailey , surprise  ! Oh , hi Cryda ! ''

Crydamoure waves his hands ; it was Lawrence Ales , aka one successfull writer established with Hailey in Paris for a year. He kissed her girlfriend and shook the hand of Crydamoure. 

''He just came out as gender-fluid and non-binary '' she said  , kissing her boyfriend for the beautiful bouquet. Crydamoure gave a sheepish smiles. Lawrence smiles and said : 

''I know the struggle man . You have to be strong. Sometimes , you feel trapped or unsure but hey , you can always talk to me and Hai Hai .''

Hailey smiled and Crydamoure felt a burst of affection in his chest for these two awesome people : 

''Thanks everyone... I guess now , I have to tell Roulé...''

''Good luck , you'll be fine . Trust yourself !'' said Hailey and Lawrence holding each other's hands. Crydamoure waved a hand and went back to his small mini-cooper. 

''Hell... How am I gonna say this ? '' he moaned , as he started the vehicule . 

*******

Roulé lives with Crydamoure since one month. He fell in love with him since he signed him on his label ; after long hot and sexy dates that would always end up by Crydamoure screaming on Roulé's dick , Roulé felt his cold heart melt for his blue eyes , his baby face and his cheesy sense of humor. Everything seemed to go well ; Crydamoure was partying a lot and Roulé had always to pick him up but despite all of this , Roulé couldn't yet put a word on how much he loved this little crybaby. 

He heard the door of their loft opening and he grinned , he walked to the entrance of the home and his smile faded away as he found a crying Crydamoure , with a pale tone , looking at him : 

''Roulé we need to talk.''

Roulé felt his heart crushed down and he cleared his throat : 

''What about babe...''

Crydamoure looked down : 

''Me.''

 


	2. Love Wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Celebrate The Day Love ( Same Sex Marriage) Was Legalize in all country , i thin this fanfiction is on purpose 
> 
> #LoveWins !

Roulé was rather surprised they had to talk about Crydamoure. He frowned and cautiously walked closer to his love , biting his lips : 

''Tell me .''

Oh boy. When Roulé had that kind of falcon eye that would spot you just like a predator hits his prey , things were harder to say ...But Crydamoure didn't look down and told him straight :

''I have a-a coming out to ...make...Roulé.''

Roulé eyes widened. He sat down with Crydamoure , things were getting serious. Crydamoure was so nervous , Roulé didn't know what to expect. He looked cautiously at the shorter man that kept on , with tears in his eyes : 

''Oh my god this is so hard.''

Roulé kissed softly Crydamoure : 

''It's ok take your time. Just know that...No matter what kind of coming out it is. That won't change any thing babe. My love will be stronger. Love win , you know. That... you taught me that. Remember ? ''

Crydamoure smiled behind his tears and kept on : 

''Roulé . I'm not sure yet. I-I need to figure out this is so hard. But I think I am gender-fluid or non-binary.''

Roulé nodded ; he could be conservative about business sometimes but for that , he was open minded. He took the hands of a weeping and clearly confused Crydamoure :

''I don't know who I am. But sometimes I feel like both gender , sometimes one , sometimes not at all. Do you... Do you still love me.''

Roulé gasped and held Crydamoure tightly in his arms : 

''Crydamoure , do you really think a gender will ever stop from loving you ? You and you're beauty , you and your soul ? You and your cheesy crazy attitude ? For me you aren't a boy , a girl , you're you ! That's all that matters. I wouldn't change you for everything. And ...'' he whispers ''You're goddamn sexy with heels and dress and as sexy in a suit and tie.''

Crydamoure cries of happiness : 

''I couldn't dream a better boyfriend.''

Roulé chuckled , getting a bit emotional : 

''It's ok. Come as you are . With your flaws. With your qualities. With everything. I ... Want it all.''

Roulé whispers in his hear : 

''And now it's legal in California to get married babe. Maybe one day...''

Crydamoure gasp and look at Roulé with brilliant eyes . Roulé pet Crydamoure's eyes trying to swallow his tears and whispers lovingly : 

''Don't change. Stay true to yourself.''

Crydamoure noded and he sobbed in Roulé's chest. He was so afraid ; he knew that France could be conservative . When they went to L.A , on a trip , he was surprised Roulé dared kissing him in the streets. And Roulé would shrug and whispers : it's love honey. And yes it was. When he was with Roulé he felt he could be whatever he want and that wouldn't really matter.

Crydamoure giggled and straddled Roulé to kiss him deeply. Roulé smiled and  kissed him back. Crydamoure moaned as Roulé kissed his neck. Roulé growled at Crydamoure's moan and stripped him pressing their bodies to feel each other.And they moved in harmony. Soon , their boxers dropped on the floor and Roulé was on his knees and Roulé couldn't help but blush as his boyfriend took his cock fully , pumping him with adoration. Roulé threw his head back as his boyfriend deep throated him and gagged. 

''Crydamoure...you're so beautiful oh god.'' growled Roulé.

Crydamoure blushed and moved up to meet the lips of Roulé as he fumbled to get a condom. Roulé rolled the condom on his dick and soon , Roulé felt himself deep inside Crydamoure. Moving lightly , then earning speed , the thrusts felt like heaven and the silk skin of Crydamoure was warm as they were clutching on each other , wanting to be more and more close to each other.

Tonight it didn't felt like sex. It felt like making love. It was in small details like the touch of lip , the sweetness of a kiss , the tenderness of a glare and the intensity of a caress. And the chemistry , the love , binding the two man that reached the edge of pleasure , as the moans of Crydamoure bursts into screams while Roulé came inside his body.

Because today , I didn't wanted to write smutt ; I wanted to write love because their story , yes , is smutty but , as Roulé looked at Crydamoure while he threw the condom to the garbage , the only think he thought was : 

''I love you , Guillaume.''

Crydamoure rolled on his back and whispered a soft and shy : 

''I love you to , Thomas.''

And that was that mattered.

Love won tonight.

Roulé rolled onto his eyes to hold Crydamoure and as they fell asleep they knew as long as they got each other , despite the quest that awaited for Crydamoure and his identity , love would always make them win.

''Don't you think it's a chessy end '' sighed Roulé , rolling his eyes.

''Shut up and don't steal my end.''pouted Crydamoure , winking mysteriously.


End file.
